Luna's Charm
by Eagleheart12-Flame
Summary: Luna Lovegood's strawberry charm is the only reminder of her dead mother. When it is destroyed in an accident, Luna vows to exact her revenge-which she has never done before. It is up to Ginny, Neville, Harry, Hermione, and Ron to figure out what is wrong with Luna.
1. The Incident

**My first** _ **Harry Potter**_ **fanfic. Please be nice! I hope you like it!**

Luna Lovegood led a hard life.

When she was nine, her mother cave her a charm. It was a red and pink, in the shape of a strawberry. Luna loved it a lot, but he loved it even more when her mother unexpectedly died.

Pandora Lovegood was experimenting with a potion. She mixed an Erumpent Potion with a Replenishing Potion in a fragile cauldron. Luna was watching her on a small bench, grasping her charm, which she considered lucky.

But Pandora supplied to much Erumpent Potion to the mixture. It was a grave mistake that resulted in Pandora's death. And Luna was there to see the tragedy. She went to her father, Xenophilius Lovegood, and brought him to the scene.

And unlike many fathers in these types of stories, Xenophilius was comforting, even though he was overcome with a river of sadness. Young Luna was very depressed after it as well. But eventually she got over it, and two years later, she got a letter from Hogwarts.

As you most likely know, Luna got sorted into Ravenclaw House. She always kept her charm with her. Usually it never left her body unless he was transporting it from one place to another.

But one day changed everything.

o00o

 **Luna's PoV**

Luna was doing her Potions homework in the Ravenclaw common room in her third year. She disliked the teacher, but she was good at the subject. And like her mother, she was experimenting. She did that a lot.

She were mixing two Potions Snape had simply labeled as _Potion 113_ and _Potion 57_ to try and see what their effects were. This day, she had attached her charm to a bracelet.

Then Millicent Bullstrode's cat came romping through the common room, its paws pounding at every step—and it was huge. _How did it get into the common room?_ Luna thought. _And how did it get that big? Maybe some Nargle Juice?_

The cat twisted and turned. It shook around, and hairs were sprayed around the room.

 _Phew,_ Luna thought. _Maybe it was just and accident—maybe Millicent needs some help with her cat._

Then the cat slammed her tail against the bookshelf. It collapsed, and Luna was very startled as heavy books dropped onto the carpet with a _THUD!_

Her bracelet slipped off her wrist and landed in the potion. The potion automatically exploded. Bits of the potion splattered on Luna. A swirl of emotions confronted her. Sadness, anger, fear…

Luna rushed to the Ravenclaw bathroom and fetched a towel. She went through the orange potion, with the towel on her hand like a glove.

Luna didn't touch anything solid.

Luna's lucky pendant was gone.


	2. More Troubles

**I haven't written in this story in a while! Decided to get back to it!**

o00o

 **Ginny's PoV**

Ginny twirled the string around her index finger and swung it in a swirling motion. "Impedimenta!" she chanted, trying to perfect her spell motion.

Then she saw her brother coming and got an idea.

Ginny dislodged three sticks from a tree. She shoved two of them into the ground about half a meter away from each other. Then she tied the string around the sticks, connecting both of them.

Ron Weasley cam walking up to Ginny. He was about to say "That's not your—" when he tripped over the string just as Ginny yelled "Impedimenta!" while pointing the third stick at her brother.

"Colloshoo!" Ron said, pointing his wand at his shoe. It stuck to the ground, holding him up.

"My, you're sure in a sticky situation." Ginny laughed at her own joke and pulled out her real wand. She muttered a few words, and the trap instantly disappeared.

Ron bent down to tie his shoe. "Gotten better at magic, huh?" He made a bunny-ears with the shoelaces. "How is it that you can vaporize something instantly, but still need help with a spell that makes people trip?"

"Luna was going to help me." Ginny replied. "Actually, here she comes now!"

Luna stormed toward them and plumped down in the shade of the tree. "Hmph," she grumbled.

"Luna?" Ginny tried to comfort her fried. "What's wrong?"

"Don't want to talk about it," she said crossly.

"You talk about bloody _everything_ ," Ron muttered under his breath. Then he cleared his throat and said, "Where's your strawberry? You wear that every single day."

"Connect the dots, Ron." Ginny narrowed her eyes.

"It was Bulstrode," Luna grumbled.

"'Bulstrode?' You mean Millicent? You always refer to people by their first names." Ginny confirmed.

Ron added, "You even call Snape 'Professor Severus' when he's not around. If you called him that in class, he'd take away ten points from Ravenclaw."

"I just want to Incendio Bulstrode right now," Luna huffed.

"This isn't you," Ginny said.

"Of course it is!" Luna angrily glared at her best friend. "Who else would I be?! I'm just angry, that's all!"

"You've never been angry," Ginny countered. "Just sweet, and nurturing, and comforting, and-"

"Well, this is me, Luna Lovegood." Luna scowled, got up from the shade of the tree, and stormed back into Hogwarts.

"Think it's about that pendant?" Ron wondered aloud.

Ginny nodded sadly.


	3. Behind-the-Bleachers Duel

**Luna's PoV**

Luna had decided what to do for her revenge once she looked at the Quidditch schedule.

 _October 7, 1996. Quidditch game: Gryffindor vs. Slytherin._

Why was it always Gryffindor vs. Slytherin? Maybe because of the natural rivalry. Luna browsed the page.

 _Chasers for Slytherin Team: Vaisey, Zabini, Bulstrode._

Luna grinned. Perfect. She was going to pull a Quirrell.

 **Harry's PoV**

As the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and the Seeker for the team as well, harry had to be ready for anything, especially when they were against Slytherin.

Harry flew out into the open rain. It was hard to keep an eye on the Snitch, even though it was a dazzling gold. Then he saw Draco Malfoy, the opposing Seeker, going for something, and he shot towards whatever he was chasing.

And it was the Snitch. Malfoy was wildly trying to get the orb in his grasp, but it always kept fluttering ahead. Harry and Draco were parallel from each other. _Who would get the Snitch first?_ Harry wondered.

Then a beam of purple light shot out form the Ravenclaw stands and seemed to zoom between the droplets of rain. Both Draco and Harry managed to dive out of the way as the blast nearly missed them and the Snitch and went for another Slytherin.

Harry dived just as a Bludger skyrocketed past him and slammed into Katie Bell. Nearly missing the ground, he dashed back up again and went or the Snitch.

Harry managed to stay ahead of Malfoy, who was yet, right at his tail, and reached for the Snitch. But it got away. And then, there was Malfoy, a millisecond too late, putting on a sudden extra burst of speed and zooming right past Harry.

Malfoy was about to reach the Snitch, but then…

"ROGUE QUAFFLE!" Zacharias Smith yelled over the speaker. Various spectators clamped their hands over their ears.

A red blob thumped against Malfoy. Blaise Zabini grunted as he chased the Quaffle, not really caring about his fellow Slytherin student.

The Snitch dived and twisted, and Harry went after it on his broomstick. He dashed past many Chasers and Beaters, avoiding Bludgers that got in the way of him and the Snitch. And he kept on going.

 **Hermione's PoV**

It was a good thing the Gryffindor stands were next to the Ravenclaw ones, because Hermione could just hear Luna Lovegood trying to throw Millicent Bulstrode off her broomstick.

 _Everyone hates Slytherin,_ Hermione thought, _but that's odd. Luna would never do such a thing._

So she decided to find out.

Hermione snuck behind the stands and creeped over to Ravenclaw. Carefully, she pointed her wand in between the bleachers at Luna's back and whispered, "Titillando!"

Luna started laughing uncontrollably, but then she stopped and stepped off the stands.

She looked at Hermione and growled.

"Luna." Hermione said. "You're not the type of person to hex someone willy-nilly. Ginny wants me to find out what's wrong with you."

"Nothing's wrong with me!" Luna countered. "I'm just angry, that's it! That's all."

Hermione sighed. "I hate to do this, but… _Stupefy Minima_!"

" _Protego_." A shield formed around Luna and the spell bounced off.

"Look, Luna," Hermione said. "I don't want to hurt you."

" _Brachiabindo_!" Luna chanted, and Hermione was bound with invisible threads, her arms pinned to her waist.

"Well, I am fine with hurting you," Luna scowled. "As long as you are able to see the truth."

" _You're_ not seeing the truth!" Hermione struggled in her ropes.

The witch focused on her thoughts and Hermione broke free from the invisible threads.

"Wha—how?" Luna pointed at Hermione.

"I've been learning to use non-wand magic." Hermione smiled. "I just said _Emancipare_ in my head. Now let's try this again." She pointed her wand at Luna for stronger magic. " _Stupefy Minima_!"

Before Luna had time to counter, the beam of light hit her, and she collapsed on the floor.


	4. Into Luna's Mind

**Please review this story! I hope you like it!**

o00o

 **Ron's PoV**

"What's wrong with Luna?" was the first thing Harry said when Hermione came with Ginny and Ron to the Gryffindor Common Room, holding up an asleep Luna with her wand.

"What's wrong?" Ron said, wiping himself off because of the rain outside. "Bloody _everything_! She's not normal, I'll tell you that. And it has something to do with her pendant."

"Legilimency," Hermione blurted.

The other three Gryffindors stared at her blankly. Ron could have sworn Luna was staring at her too through her eyelids..

"We could use Legilimency to find out what's wrong with Luna by looking inside her mind." Hermione continued. "Only problem, we don't know someone who knows Legilimency."

"Snap—" Harry started, but then turned it into a cough.

"Luna would know," Ron grumbled, "except the fact that she's _Stupified_ and that she's the one whose mind we're trying to look into."

"I heard that Wampus cats are skilled at Legilimency," Ginny supplied. "But they're native to the United States."

"I don't think we could get to the States, Gin," Ron countered. "What is that, three countries away?"

"And an ocean, no big deal." Ginny rolled her eyes.

" _Accio Wampus_!" Ron raised his wand and a vase shaped like a cat came flying at him, though it shattered when it touched his wand.

"Nice, Ron. That creature was a Hufflepuff antique and you just shattered it."

"Hufflepuff… creatures…" Hermione was lost deep in thought, even while holding Luna up. "I feel like this somehow connects to Newt Scamander, the author of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_."

"How does that help?" Harry said grimly.

But Ron said, "For once, I think I have an idea…"

o00o

 **Ron's PoV**

"Yes," Ollivander informed Ron, Ginny, and Harry, "I do have a few in my stock."

The three friends stood at the front of Ollivander's desk inside the wand shop. "I still don't get what this is all about," Harry moaned.

"Name all the types of wand cores you can think of." Ron commanded.

"Phoenix feather," Harry started counting, "Unicorn hair, dragon string—heartstring, that's it—and… and Thunderbird feather."

"What about Wampus cat hair? I think that if you use a wand with that as the core, we can see inside Luna's mind."

"But who would do it?" Harry asked. "Who's closest with Luna?"

Ginny cleared her throat.

"Right. You."

"Here we go," Ollivander said, reappearing behind the desk, handing the wand to Ginny like it might burst into flames at any given moment cautiously but swiftly. "Be careful with it—it's not made out of yew, like yours; only test it out and then return it."

Ginny nodded. And like that, they were gone.

o00o

 **Ginny's PoV**

"I thought I would be the one to come up with that idea," Hermione said sternly as Ron told her his idea. Luna lay on the bed next to her, enveloped in shimmering golden-and-red robes. "I'm surprised that Luna was let into the Gryffindor rooms, considering that she's a Ravenclaw, though."

"Right now she's acting like a Slytherin," said Ron.

"Well, I'm planning to fix that." Ginny cracked her knuckles and swished the temporary wand around in circular motions.

"How are you going to get inside Luna's mind, anyway?" Harry wondered.

"I've got it figured out." Ginny smiled. She touched the temporary wand to Luna's forehead and concentrated her thoughts into one single ball of energy which she was consumed in, which she was living in.

Then she willed it to be Luna.

And just then, Ginny Weasley was sucked into the varying mind of Luna Lovegood, where anything could happen.

o00o

 **Ginny's PoV**

Ginny tumbled out into a flat terrain. The ground was soft and fluffy, and it looked like light gray cotton. Tiny stones led a path along the ground, glittering light blue and white. Ginny carefully stepped through the cottonish ground, her boots sinking into it.

The path twisted and turned and soon ripped out into open, colorless space. The path seemed to twist like a string at angles that Ginny was perplexed on how she could stay on.

As she walked, Ginny heard questions, and random words, like, "I wonder how many Nargles it takes to fill the ear of a Cerulean-Spotted Tippersniff?" Ginny shuddered. How did Luna believe in this stuff! Maybe Nargles were real. Maybe Crumple-Horned Snorkacks were, too, and these "Cerulean-Spotted Tippersniffs". Ginny couldn't help marvel at these strange oddities.

Finally, Ginny arrived at a huge cup of Butterbeer with a door. "This must be where Luna is," Ginny said, aware that no one could hear her. "She's got to be somewhere here."

Ginny opened the door of the cup of Butterbeer and looked at the ceiling. Oddly enough, a flat, horizontal wall of Butterbeer seemed to be kept in the air by an invisible force.

Ginny climbed up purple stairs and arrived at the second floor, where the ground was solid Butterbeer. She stepped on the floor and her boot caused a ripple.

Then she caught a glance of Luna.

She was holding her strawberry charm. "Guards," she commanded, "SEIZE HER!"


	5. Update

**A/N: Oh man, I'm sorry! I hadn't been able to log into my account recently… my gosh, it's September already?! Okay, don't panic. I'm back, and I've got tons of stuff for you guys!** _ **jazz hands**_ **Wait… how do I post a chapter again? Never mind, you're reading it. I guess it's posted. See you guys!**

 **A/N/N: "Guys" is intended to be a genderfluid term in this writing, not specified male. Sorry about that.**


End file.
